My Angel
by Don't.Try.To.UnderStand
Summary: Because brothers are Angels in disguise.


**-Itachi's P.O.V-**

"_Nii-san..." I heard a faint call from behind me, The memory of this moment was so vivid, I could actually see it. _

"_Nani__,__ Sasuke?" I remember asking hi__m.__ I was sitting outside, __a__ cup of tea in my hand. _

"_Do you believe in angels?" He asked me quietly, plopping his body down next to me. _

"_.. I don't know..." I answered simply. _

"_Why?" I asked, a bit confused at the question._

"_Because I want Nii-san to be treated well in heaven!" Sasuke burst out happily._

You don't know, do you Sasuke...you are my angel, you are the only one that I want to be with when I go...

_----_

Really, this fight has no point in it, from that day on, I always felt guilt, I always felt shame, I always felt that I couldn't live up to be an Uchiha, but you... Sasuke, look at how much you have grown since last time I saw you! I feel very proud to be your brother, but at the same time, I feel like I've done a bad job.

----

"_Nii-san! Daisuki!" _

_You little voice still echoes in the back of my head, those faint little two words that ring in my ears, every time I think about you, the way you would stay up all night to wait for me to come home from my ANBU Missions. Running to hug me, no matter if I'm wet, no matter if I'm dirty, you would always hug me as tight as you could no matter how disgusting I was._

----

It started raining, the rain getting heavier and heavier by the moment, you where tired and hurt, you have no idea how much I want to embrace you, shield you from the rain. I know... as your brother how much you hate the rain, how you would always run to my room, with tears streaming down your face because of the lightning.

----

"_Sasuke... Why aren't you asleep?" I asked as I sensed that you was peeking through my doors. I was sharpening a kunai that time... _

"_Nii-san..." He paused, his small figure casting a giant shadow from the light of the moon. There was a crack of thunder, I remember watching your eyes widen as you started to tremble, your eyes full of fear and shock as you ran into my room to hide under the blankets. _

----

You won't even let me come near you. You're panting hard, blood dripping down your face and hands. Why do you keep on fighting like this? You know it hurts me to see you so broken. You swung your sword again and again, even though each blow missed. It still wounds my heart each time, to see you trying so hard to kill me, to decapitated me. It hurt, Sasuke. it hurt me more than your pathetic swings.

----

"_Nii-chan!" Your happy laughter filled my room as you ran in, still in your bathrobe, a happy expression on your face, shaking your head everywhere so little droplets of water sprayed on me. Your face so happy that time, I wish those joyful days never ended. I wish that we stayed like that, one big happy family. I'm sorry Sasuke... I truly am. _

_I'm sorry for the pain I have caused you..._

----

You tried to take a blow at my chest, I stood there and took it. I deserve it after everything that I did to you.

_I'm sorry for the lost that I have caused you..._

My blood, stained my clothes, like on that night that I stripped you off your love, your compassion and your life.

_But what I am most sorry for Sasuke, is that fact that I lied to you Sasuke I lied..._

----

_The stars where bright that night, a clear, refreshing dark sky, the stars...like little diamonds scattered across a velvet black dress, just like your hair Sasuke, the darkness of your hair combined with the water drops, So beautiful... _

----

You charged at me, throwing out words of accusation. Yes that's right Sasuke. Swear at me. Hurt me – you deserve to kill me.

----

"_Isn't it your birthday soon Sasuke? What do you want?" I asked a boy who was curled up in my lap. _

"_I don't want anything but Nii-san to stay by my side" He giggled happily as he rolled over to look at me._

"_Isn't tonight beautiful Nii-san?" He asked, sighing out a breath of relief. _

"_Yes, it's quiet beautiful..." I murmured an answer. Suddenly Sasuke jolted up, nearly making me fall over._

"_Nani Sasuke?" I ask confused at his rough actions._

"_Nii-san! Look! A Shooting star!" I don't get it... __W__hy are young people so energetic about shooting stars?_

"_Make a wish__,__N__ii-san__,__m__ake a wish!" Sasuke was practically jumping over me with excitement._

"_I wish to be with Nii-san forever." Sasuke wished happily, closing his eyes and reaching one hand out to the stars. I remember him humming a soft tune. _

"_What's that tune Sasuke?" I asked wonderingly. _

"_I'm not telling you until you make a wish!" He shouted cheekily. I smirked at him. _

"_Okay, but this wish as to be in my head, you can't hear it" I answered, now it was my turn to smirk. _

I wish that I can hold my angel one last time before I go.

"_Finished, now what was that tune you where humming?"__ I asked, laughing at Sasuke's disapproving face. He stared at me for a few seconds then turned away, I thought I did something wrong, but he started singing. _

"_Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, never let it fade away..._" _That's the song. _

"_Ahh... I see, let's sing it together." I asked pulling him back down to sit in-between my legs._

"_Don't be silly__,__ Nii-san, you can't sing!" Sasuke pointed a finger on my chin. His innocence was so cute those days. _

"_Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, never let it fade away," I sung. _

----

"Die you, bastard! Die like the way you coldly massacred my family!" He shouted at me, swinging his sword at me over and over again.

_That's right Sasuke, you don't know how much the fact that you don't consider me your family any more tears me apart_

_I deserve to die Sasuke, give me your best shot._

"Die You worthless bitch!" He screamed, as he came, to take his final swing.

**-Sasuke's P.O.V-**

This is bad, that bloody ass hole isn't dying I am tired, I want to just sit down a rest for a couple of minutes, but I need my revenge, I need it for my family, I need it for my clan, I've come this far too get it, and I won't stop at anything until I have obtained it!

"Die you worthless bitch!" I screamed as I charged blindly, waiting for him to move. That's when reality hit me. I stopped, My whole body was shaking, my eyes wide with shock, my sword sliced through flesh and bone, not thin air. I've finally hit in hard. I with drew my sword slowly, watching shocked and terrified as Itachi falls gently to the floor, his eyes, still trained on me. I walked up to him slowly.

"Tell me something Itachi, was your wish, back 10 years ago, to have me kill you?" I hissed at the man lying at my feet, his face strangely peaceful.

"Yes It was Sasuke" He answered. I can't believe it. Why... _Why_...

**  
****-Itachi's P.O.V-**

"Yes It was Sasuke" I answered him.

_Your wrong Sasuke... _

"So your wish was for my to be the one who kills you" I heard it all... All the hate for me. All of the disappointment in my wish.

"That's right Sasuke" I answered him coldly.

_Your wrong again. I'm sorry I have to lie to you. I'm sorry Sasuke. Truly, I am. _

He smirked.

"Then your wish will be granted" He raised his sword up.

_Now you get your revenge, I'm sorry if you hate me when you find out the truth about my wish. _

"DIE!" His voice echoed in my ears The sound when metal slices the air as I felt the pain cascade through my body. I smiled.

_Hopefully you will feel satisfied after this Sasuke, my beloved Angel. _

I opened my eyes. My sharingan spinned one final time, telling Sasuke a story... of a boy and his little brother wishing upon a shooting star.

Sasuke stumbled back as he viewed the vision before him, and, when it ended... He spoke.

"Lair..." Was his first words.

"Why!! Itachi answer me why!"

"You idiot... I know your true wish... I wanted you to tell me but you didn't why did you lie to me? All of this hate that you wanted me to have, all of the blood that was shed for a simple lie! Why!?" Sasuke screamed, slumping down, and for the first time in 6 years he started to cry.

_Idiot... You don't know how much I love you. _

I grabbed at his shirt and pulled him closer so he could hear.

"Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket... Never let it fade away..." I sung softly.

**-Sasuke's P.O.V-**

His bloodied hand grabbed onto my white shirt, pulling me in closer. He's trying to say something to me but I can't understand him... Then I realised that he isn't trying to say anything, he's trying to sing. Like on the day I asked him about his wish. On the day that he asked me about my present.

"Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket... never let it fade away..." He voice was barley audiable. But I could hear it... And that's all that mattered.

"My presious angel..." he whispered, he face, filled with the love he had for me, kept deep down inside his heart, waiting to be let out. "Be safe" he whispered again, as his hand, slowly trailed down my shirt and fell silently to the ground.

"Your wish is granted Nii-san... You get to hold your angel on last time" I whispered sadly, trying to to cry over my brother's body. Then I saw something that I have always missed. His smile.

"I will always, _always,_ be your precious Angel" I whispered, and also for the first time. I also smiled.

I stayed by my Beloved Brothers side, just staying with him, before he slipped off into his other world, where real angels roam free.


End file.
